


Family

by NovaRain



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Marvel and Pokemon fanart: Trainer Tony getting loved on by and loving back his pokemon family, which includes a Flygon, Linoone, and Magnemite.*Older drawing when I still did hand sketching and inking before scanning and digital coloring.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heart and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333772) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Marvel and Pokemon fanart: Trainer Tony getting loved on by and loving back his pokemon family, which includes a Flygon, Linoone, and Magnemite.
> 
> *Older drawing when I still did hand sketching and inking before scanning and digital coloring.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by STARSdidathing's adorable FrostIron/Pokemon AU fic "Heart and Home." There is an inconsistency with Jarvis--I drew him as a Magnemite instead of a Magneton--because at the time this was drawn the fic was still being written.
> 
> But I still enjoy how it looks. One could easily take it as a symbolic meaning since Jarvis was the first pokemon Tony had, according to the fic, so he has a special kinship with him. Kind of like, "no matter how old you get you'll always be my baby," sort of sentiment.
> 
> If you enjoyed this drawing and other fandom related nonsense, come visit or chat with me on tumblr :D  
> [MyTumblr](https://novarain01.tumblr.com/)


End file.
